zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 95
Suggestions Dark Link vs. Link A battle between the Hero of Time and his doppelgänger. Who will come out victorious? The original, who is out to defeat Ganondorf (in most cases), he who weilds the sword of evil's bane, and the one who wants to bring goodness to the world. Or the carbon copy who is a minon of Ganondorf (in most cases), is the evil part of the Hero, and the one you need to do some thinking on how you'll defeat him, to defeat him. this is my first suggestion, if it's no good don't like, completely bash it into the dirt --Jäzzi (talk) 22:25, May 23, 2010 (UTC) : : It's okay, but I just can't bring myself to support for some reason. -'Isdrakthül' 22:28, May 23, 2010 (UTC) : : It could work, but I'm not a huge fan of it, so I'll just go with neutral. J-man Zelda Fan (talk) 22:28, May 23, 2010 (UTC) 22:28, May 23, 2010 (UTC) : : Sexy hips vs. Skinny figure. Girl, I'm sold. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 22:33, May 23, 2010 (UTC) : : Hate it. Contrived. Pointless. --AuronKaizer ' 22:36, May 23, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't hate it, but I don't like it that much either. --'DekuStick '' '' : : I'd like to see Dark Link in a good fight, but a good fight this is not.'-- C2' / 22:46, May 23, 2010 (UTC) : : Hey, I think it's a fair question. Dark Link has grown in popularity over the years. Portal-Kombat : : I thought there had to be similarities. The only similarities I see is that they're opposites. Sorry, but no matter how much you bend it, opposite ≠ similar. -- Haru Mclean Namikaze Kana: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn :: : Actually, Dark Link is a duplicate of Link, not his opposite. They just happen to be on different sides. -'Isdrakthül' ::: : There are similarities --Jäzzi (talk) 01:22, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : : Too obvious, but decent. Super duh... 01:25, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : : Not very creative. - McGillivray227 01:30, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : : I kind of told you this wouldn't work out remember? Oh well, at least you were brave enough to see it for yourself. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:36, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :: : I remember, I just wanted to put it out there so it wouldn't be nawing at the back of my mind with a bunch of 'what if's.' --Jäzzi (talk) 01:54, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't particularly like it, but I don't dislike it. -'Minish Link' 03:11, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : : It's just obvious. Or obivious. Whichever. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 07:07, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : : J-just no, no.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 14:55, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : : I do not Hate this. Meep Meep (talk) 15:01, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : : Dark Link will win for the sheer fact that 90% of people will choose the "dark side" when given the choice. UberPhoeb 02:00, May 27, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't dislike this fight, but I think this is just a remake of the Zelda II final boss battle. --[[User:Pie145|'Pie']][[User talk:Pie145|'145']] : : I like it. The 17:59, May 30, 2010 (UTC) : : One-sided, much? —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 18:18, May 30, 2010 (UTC) [[Impa|Impa (Ocarina of Time)]] vs. Sahasrahla IT'S BACK AND EVEN KINKIER! Sahasrahla and Impa are important figures in Kakariko Village; Sahasrahla is the elder of the village, and Impa opened the town to everyone. They also have a connection with the Seven Wise Men/Sages/Ancient Sages/, Impa is the Sage of Shadow, and Sahasrahla is a descendant of them. Both of them have important ties to Princess Zelda and are a great deal older than most other characters. They also aid Link in his quest significantly. I can has Sahasrahla fight plz? -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 22:30, May 23, 2010 (UTC) : : I still like this one.'-- C2' / 22:34, May 23, 2010 (UTC) : :I know I supported last time, but I've realized that Impa will probably win just because she's a Sheikah. -'Isdrakthül' 22:35, May 23, 2010 (UTC) : : Great then. Great now. --AuronKaizer ' 22:36, May 23, 2010 (UTC) : : Still good. --'DekuStick '' '' : : Not bad in the least, but it's sort of hard for me to get excited about it. Portal-Kombat : : I support this for the similarities. -- Haru Mclean Namikaze Kana: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn : : Impa (Ocarina of Time) doesn't exist, so no. Super duh... 01:25, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : : Supported last time, I believe, and I still find it to be good. - McGillivray227 01:30, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : : Lets get something straight here. I would have supported this. But I without a doubt advised you to not put "Ocarina of Time" in Impa's link when you suggested this before. That got you an oppose last time for that exact reason. So I said don't put it in there because it doesn't matter. We know who you are talking about and people don't generally do it. But here we are. You didn't take my advice. So for sheer stupidity and igoring my advice to you, no. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:36, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :: : Well, maybe I was mistaken about your following Joe's instructions sometimes, Stars... --'DekuStick' '' '' :: : A) what does that mean? B) This was just so irritating. SA opposed her fight last time because she had the game in the link. I don't really agree with that, but if thats his reason, so be it. So I just said 'don't put it in next time since everyone knows what you mean'. But then coming on and seeing this again and seeing SA oppose it again for the same reason just really annoyed me. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 05:31, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::: : I'm so sorry that I am only human and FORGOT WHAT YOU SAID. I appreciate being called stupid, thanks! ^_^ -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 06:56, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :::: : Meh...at least you haven't inherited the Curse of Eternal Opposition, so it could be worse. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 07:07, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::: : C'est la vie. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 16:13, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::: : I do not like fights that are not an actual page. Like Phantom Zelda. Super duh... 07:12, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: : Would you rather she linked to Impa#The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time in the title instead? It's the same thing but this way it isn't stupid and convoluted. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 07:36, May 26, 2010 (UTC) : : I supported it last time and my opinion hasn't changed. -'Minish Link' 03:09, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : : Good fight, but I personally don't particularly like it. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 07:07, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't see why it's kinky...I do, however, see how it's awesome.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 14:49, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : : Meep? I don't know if I like it or not. Meep Meep (talk) 15:02, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : : great conections and also it says ocarina of time because some people might get confused DmerkaGU10 04:35, May 25, 2010 (UTC) : : I will support again but do think the limiting Impa to OoT isn't the best idea. If it was limited to one I would think OoS/OoA would be better. But this is still go and I like it a lot .--Birdman5589 (talk) 06:33, May 26, 2010 (UTC) : : Good one! The 17:59, May 30, 2010 (UTC) : : I feel like it's one-sided. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 18:18, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Dimitri vs. King of Red Lions Two of Link's companions. They both are found when they are in need of help. Once Link helps them, they become his means of quick water transportation. Link can swim himself, but these two are needed to swim more efficiently and in harsh conditions. They also both give Link an instrument. Finally, they both are the only known members of their race to talk (I'll hold back spoilers) and well.... they are both red of course....Ingo the great (talk) 22:35, May 23, 2010 (UTC) : : Creative. Oracles in the ToC, I like. --AuronKaizer ' 22:36, May 23, 2010 (UTC) : : good connections. --'DekuStick '' '' : : Das good.'-- C2' / 22:45, May 23, 2010 (UTC) : : You put a lot of thought into making these suggestions. This is one of the better ones. Portal-Kombat : : weird, but actually brilliant. Super duh... 01:25, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : : Boo-yeah! - McGillivray227 01:37, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : : Very good. I like this a lot. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:36, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : : I haven't seen the King of Red Lions in the ToC in my time here, unless I missed it... so yes. -'Minish Link' 03:08, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : : It's like Epona vs. King of Red Lions only it's not lame and is actually good. I likes. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 07:07, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : : I am not interested in any way.It seems kind of boring and achingly one-sided. --[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 14:53, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : : Brilliant!!! Meep Meep (talk) 15:03, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : : They are similar in that they are different. -- Haru Mclean Namikaze Kana: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn :: : Ironic that you should say that after your Link vs. Dark Link vote. -'Isdrakthül' 02:05, May 26, 2010 (UTC) : : Do I need to give a reason? Here it is: the best fight on this page. UberPhoeb 02:02, May 27, 2010 (UTC) : : this fight just seems too boring DmerkaGU10 05:00, May 30, 2010 (UTC) : : The connections are pretty good. The 17:59, May 30, 2010 (UTC) : : I think it would be one-sided. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 18:18, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Gust Jar vs. Whirlwind Two items that shoot air out. They are found in the first dungeon, coincidentally also a forest-themed dungeon (like the majority of Zelda games, but it's a connection). They are used in conjunction with an sort of raft to propel over water (The first dungeon in TMC, the second in ST). They can also be used to blast away obstacles or piles of things like dust and leaves. Another obvious connection is that their games are both on handheld platforms. In the battle against the boss, they are used to stun it by making it fall over (Big Green ChuChu falls over, Stagnox flips over and... falls over, too...). (Oni suggested this fight first, but I didn't remember until now. Give some credit to him for this fight) --'DekuStick' '' '' : : Eh, the idea is good, but the items are among my least favourite ones in the series. No dice. --AuronKaizer ' 22:42, May 23, 2010 (UTC) : : Happen to be two of my favorite items in the series. Great idea. J-man Zelda Fan (talk) 22:45, May 23, 2010 (UTC) 22:45, May 23, 2010 (UTC) : : Nahh....... not feelin' it. '-- C2 / 22:48, May 23, 2010 (UTC) : : Good but obvious connections to weapons that never really caught on. Portal-Kombat : : Great! Super duh... 01:25, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : : I totally agree with John Marston over there... - McGillivray227 01:30, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : : I generally don't like item fights. but this one is pretty good. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:36, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it. -'Minish Link' 03:06, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : : It's not bad as such, but it's just...well, boring. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 07:07, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : :As far as item fights go this is one of the most creative I've seen Oni Link 15:04, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : : Good Connections. Boring Fight. Meep Meep (talk) 15:05, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : : Nice connections, but they seem too similar. The 17:59, May 30, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't think an explanation is needed for a neutral vote. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 18:18, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Jabun vs. Lord Jabu-Jabu Both are giant fish and they both have an important part in there games. Jabu-Jabu is a dungeon in OoT and OoA. Jabun gives Link the last pearl in TWW. Super duh... 01:25, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : : Kind of iffy, if you ask me. - McGillivray227 01:30, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : : Too obvious. But to be fair, I wouldn't mind seeing the outcome. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:36, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : : It's not bad enough to oppose, but I don't really like it. -'Isdrakthül' 01:41, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : : Not connection, doesn't sit with me well, I just don't like it overall. --Jäzzi (talk) 01:52, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : : Not that interesting to me... J-man Zelda Fan (talk) 01:53, May 24, 2010 (UTC) 01:53, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : : The connections are too obvious, most people probably noticed them by now. Portal-Kombat : : It's not bad... Like Joe, I would like to see who would win, though. --'DekuStick' '' '' : : We already have a half-brained theory about them being the same, so people obviously already realize the similarities between them. Besides of which, you didn't even mention several of said similarities...you just say they're giant fish that are important and that's where you end it. By that definition, we could replace one of them with Gyorg. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 07:07, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : : Fail. --AuronKaizer ''' 10:52, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : : Meep. Meep Meep (talk) 15:05, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : : I'm sure those connections were meant to be seen. -- ''Haru Mclean Namikaze'' Kana: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn : : I for one like it. —[[User:Baltro|'''Baltro]] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 18:18, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Keese vs. Octorok These guys are both the two most frequently appearing monsters in the Legend of Zelda series, both having not appeared in only one game apiece, as well as being some of the weakest enemies in the series in almost every single game that they've appeared in. Zoma89 : : I would wait, because voting ends in less then a day. Post again in a day and a half. Super duh... '' '' 04:42, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :: : Um, I don't want to sound like a jerk, but what with upholding the rules and all...it's kind of already too late. You've already suggested it, which means you can't resuggets it again next week. You'll have to come up with a new one for next week and resuggest this the week after that. Sorry. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 07:03, May 30, 2010 (UTC) : : It's alright, but it doesn't particularly interest me. Besides of which, Stalfos are just as recurring as those two, albeit the "weak" similarity doesn't really apply to them in some games. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 07:03, May 30, 2010 (UTC) : : For a first suggestion, this is pretty good. Compared to others... not so much. Super duh... '' '' 07:07, May 30, 2010 (UTC) : : I like the fight and the connections... It'd be nice to see more of them, though. It's got potential. --AuronKaizer ' 12:53, May 30, 2010 (UTC) : : It has potential. At first I was thinking, oh, oppose, but then I realized it's actually a pretty good fight. We don't really see many fights between uber annoying enemies. And I'm not going to vote it up, because, well, it's Sunday. And, well, you know. --Jäzzi (talk) 17:39, May 30, 2010 (UTC) : : If we did this it would be a matter of which one i despise more. >_> J-man Zelda Fan (talk) 17:46, May 30, 2010 (UTC) 17:46, May 30, 2010 (UTC) : : I this fight. The 17:59, May 30, 2010 (UTC) : : I'm so tired of seeing Keese as suggestions. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro]] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 18:18, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Comments YES! I am starting to get neutral's! This means that my suggestions are getting better. I always have good ideas around tuesday, but forget them... Super duh... 00:26, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :Write them down. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:29, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I shall. Let's hope I remember to create the list. Joe, you need to suggest a fight. Super duh... 02:02, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :::I have before. I just don't have any good ideas. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 15:32, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Is it just me, or does everybody seem to be at each other's throats this week? —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 18:16, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :At least they're actually voicing their opinion. --AuronKaizer ' 18:19, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ::That they are. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro]] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 18:24, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Um, was it really necessary to link to specific fights as if we don't know what you're referring to? >.> Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 18:59, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Of course not. --AuronKaizer ' 19:04, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::I simply meant those fights in particular. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro]] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 18:14, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::Why so snarky? -'Isdrakthül' 18:37, May 30, 2010 (UTC)